WHO?
by Yjaeee667
Summary: Yoo Youngjae, anggota Tim Forensik. Jung Daehyun, detektif divisi krimina terkenal di Seoul. Im Jaebum, kepala Tim Forensik sekaligus sahabat Youngjae. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Bagaimana jika mereka di harus memecahkan kasus-kasus yang berkaitan dengan kisah masa lalu mereka? Daejae. 2Jae. Bad Summary


Cast: Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

BAP member

Warning: GS! Typo(s), aneh, EYD gagal(?)

Genre: Crime(?), Romance(?)

.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Beberapa mobil terlihat mengikutinya membuat sosok namja yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut makin gelisah. Melirik seseorang disampingnya dengan wajah khawatir. Suasana disekitar yang sepi dan gelap menambah kadar kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran namja itu.

Mungkin karena saking cepatnya, ia tidak mengetahui jika didepannya ada mobil lain yang juga melaju dengan kecepatan kilat. Membuatnya harus membanting setir yang mengarah ke jurang disampingnya untuk menghindari mobil tersebut.

Brakk

.

.

.

 _ **Kecelakan yang mengakibatkan seorang anak direktur kepolisisan masih belum diketahui penyebabnya. Saat ini, dia berada di salah satu rumah sakit Seoul untuk menjalani perawatan. Banyak kerabat dan juga orang kepolisisan yang datang untuk sekedar menjenguk anak direktu tersebut**_ _._ Suara reporter wanita itu membuat namja tampan yang melihat dari layar televise itu menyeringai.

' _Tamatlah riwayatu, Jung Daehyun'_

Drttt

Namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju handphone yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Mengangkat panggilan saat mengetahui jika itu adalah salah satu anak buahnya. Mungkin ada hal penting.

"Ada apa?"

' _Maaf, tuan. Sebenarnya–`_

"Katakan dengan cepat, jangan bertele-tele!"

' _Kita kehilangan jejak dari Nyonya Youngjae."_

"Mwo?! Kau kehilangan jejaknya? Kalau begitu, cepat cari dia!"

' _B-baiklah, tuan'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

2 tahun kemudian

Youngjae memarkirkan mobilnya, setelah itu menyapa beberapa staff yang ia kenal ketika berjalan di koridor kantor tempat dia bekerja. Menolehkan wajahnya ketika ia mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Youngjae, tunggu aku!" Himchan–orang yang memanggilnya tadi– berlari hingga ia ada di depannya.

"Jae, apakah kau sudah tau jika seseorang akan menggantikan Direktur Im? Dan yang ku dengar dia anaknya sendiri juga mempunyai wajah tampan."

"Hmm.." Youngjae tidak begitu memperdulikan Himchan yang saat ini sedang berceloteh panjang lebar kepadanya. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan laporan yang diberikan oleh staff tadi.

"Yakk. Reaksimu begitu saja? Apakah kau tidak penasaran dengannya?"

"Lalu, kau? Apakah kau mau putus dengan Yongguk oppa? Aku bisa memberitahunya jika kau mau." Youngjae tersenyum manis yang dibuat-buat membuat Himchan kesal setengah mati.

"Yakk. Bang Youngjae, berani-beraninya kau. aku ini eonnie iparmu, kau tau? Seharusnya kau lebih sopan kepadaku."

"Sudahlah, terima saja nasibmu." Youngjae menjulurkan lidahnya lalu meninggal Himchan sendirian.

.

.

.

Daehyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengerakkan tangannya dan menggeliat pelan. Ia benar-benar lelah. Kasus yang ditanganinya beberapa hari ini, sungguh menguras tenaga dan juga otaknya untuk berfikir. Sedangkan namja yang berada di depannya membaca laporan juga sekali-kali melirik Daehyun dengan tatapan jenuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Daehyun sudah melakukan hal tersebut selama 30 menit.

"Jung Daehyun. Kau akan ku beri satu hari untuk libur." Daehyun menatap orang didepannya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguhkan, hyung?"

"Ya, jika kau tidak mau kau bisa membantu Jongup dan Zelo untuk memecahkan kasus yang mereka tangani."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Mungkin saja mereka bukannya kerja malah asyik berkencan. Aku tidak mau jadi penganggu."

"Hahaha." Yongguk tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu. Bye, hyung." Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu tapi belum sempat ia membuka pintu tersebut, Yongguk memanggilnya lagi.

"Dae…"

"Hmm.." Daehyun memberikan wajah bertanya. Ia binggung karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yongguk berucap lirih seperti itu. Wajah tampan dan tegas itu tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Sudah, lupakan saja. Cepat pergi."

"Kau tetap menyebalkan hyung." Daehyun langsung meninggalkan Yongguk sendirian.

' _Mungkin belum saatnya kau mengetahui sesuatu, Dae..'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Youngjae, semua orang sudah berada di depan untuk menyambut Direktur baru. Kau tidak ingin ikut?" Kepala Himchan muncul dari sela pintu yang terbuka.

"Hmm.. ayo." Youngjae berdiri setelah ia menyelipkan sebuah foto dibuku miliknya.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana beberapa staff dan rekan-rekannya berada.

"Im Jaebum imnida. Aku yang akan mengantikan Direktur Im kedepannya." Namja itu tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya. Lalu mengamati bawahannya.

"Jae, ikut denganku." Seketika pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya. Lebih tepatnya, pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana seorang Im Jaebum kenal dengan Yoo Youngjae yang terkenal diam itu? Mungkin itu yang pikiran sekarang ini. Dan lagi, Im Jaebum menggunakan panggilan informal?

"Tapi-"

"Ikuti saja, Jae." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaebum melangkahkan masuk ke dalam ruangan miliknya –bekas Direktur Im.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Dan juga, bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau ke Korea dan akan menjadi Direktur disini?" Youngjae memberondongi namja dihadapannya dengan pertanyaan.

"Bertanyalah satu-satu, sayang." Jaebum menaik-turunkan alisnya, sekedar menggoda Youngjae.

"Sudahku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Dan jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Im."

"Oke, aku membawamu kesini karena aku merindukanmu, kembali ke Korea juga merindukanmu, dan menjadi Direktur juga karena merindukanmu." Youngjae mencebik kesal.

"Jawaban macam apa itu. Bagaimana keadaan bibi Im? Aku merindukannya."

"Yakk. Aku yang kemari tapi kau malah merindukan eomma? Ck."

"Aku bercanda." Youngjae memeluk Jaebum sebagai tanda jika ia benar-benar merindukannya.

Drrtt.

Getaran dari handphonenya mengalihkan pandangan. Segera Youngjae mengambil sekedar untuk mengetahui siapa yang memberinya pesan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus kembali, sampai jumpa teman." Youngjae berjalan keluar.

' _Aku berharap, kita lebih dari teman, Jae'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Daehyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Perutnya kosong, ia tidak makan dari tadi pagi. Membuatnya menghentikan mobilnya didepan ebuah kafe berdesain klasik.

.

.

.

Youngjae berjalan menuju kafe tempat Himchan berada. Dia mengatakan jika mereka akan bersama dengan Yongguk, maka dari itu ia segera mendatangi mereka. Mengedarkan pandangannya hingga menemukan kedua kakaknya di pojok kafe tersebut.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Jae?"

"Aku seperti biasa saja, hyung. Cheesecake dan bubble tea."

"Baiklah, kami pesan yang tadi dan Cheesecake juga bubble tea."

Mereka membicarakan hal-hal menyenangkan.

"Oh, Jae. Bagaimana kau kenal dengan Direktur Im Jaebum? Apakah selama ini kau mengenal Direktur Im Jinyoung?"

Deg.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Youngjae dan juga Yongguk terdiam.

"Ahh. Maaf, eonnie aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Oke?" Youngjae melesat.

.

.

.

Brukk.

Daehyun keluar dari toilet namun ia terkejut saat seseorang menabraknya, reflek ia memeluk orang tersebut agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…"

"Hei? Apa kau tuli, hah?!"

"…" Youngjae tetep diam. Ia menatap manic yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal sekaligus khawatir yang memeluknya ini.

"Jung.. Daehyun?"

"Kau.. kau tahu namaku?"

"Kau bukan benar-benar Jung Daehyun-kan. Agh." Youngjae menggerang keras. Ia merasakan kepalanya sakit. Hingga pandangannya kabur dan ia pun jatuh pingsan. Masih dalam pelukan seorang Jung Daehyun.

.

.

.

Tbc

Jangan nanya, aku nulis apa karena sebenernya..

Molla molla /ala sana/?

Ada yang penasaran gak sama lanjutannya? Sama saya juga /plakk/

Gak tau sih sebenernya. Asal-asalan aja ini(?)

Thanks buat yang udh baca and review di **ff My Boyfriend**

RnR pliss..


End file.
